Jagi and the Village of Porkrinds
by Damned Drawings
Summary: Our hero, Jagi, finds himself in a weird little town that seems unhealthily obsessed with guarding... Pork Rinds! Rated K for language.


In a local village...

"Oh no, it's the man with seven scars! HE'LL EAT OUR PORK RINDS!"

Just as Jagi was strolling into town, he heard this and was immediately confused. "What the hell?" He asked, as the sound of slamming doors and closing shutters echoed through the recently deserted town. "Uh.. HEY!" He called, to hear nothing but the sound of the wind in return. Striking him as odd, he proceeded to explore said village, finding nothing of value out in the open. He decided to enter a house, but upon trying to break down each door, he found that every hut's entrance was reinforced. He decided to try his guns, so he blasted a shot at the first door he saw. It still held. Now he was getting frustrated. "If you don't come out, I'll burn yer damn houses to the GROUND!" He shouted angrily, and after a few minutes one reply: "K." It came from somewhere behind him, and when he turned, he noticed a rabbit sitting on the ground behind him. "What the... did that rabbit just say something?" He stared confusedly at the small animal, which shook its head at him. "Something weird is going on here." He growled. As he was leveling his shotgun at the rabbit, a loud creak caught his attention. He turned to see one hut's door opening, and one villager stepped out, seemingly shoved through the doorway as it slammed behind him. The two stared at each other for a while, until the man broke the silence with a nervous "What do you want?" Jagi sighed. "I was originally here to mess with people, but now I'd like to know something."

"What is it?"

"One: What is with that rabbit?"

The man looked at the hare and frowned. "That thing's been hanging around for a week now. It's creeping everybody out."

"Alright. Two: How do you know about the man with seven scars?"

The other man was silent, before nervously replying. "He was here a few days ago. He killed a bunch of our livestock and a few people from the town, too. He said he would be back for our pork rinds later."

Jagi felt suddenly uneasy, but the only thing he could think of asking was "Why is this guy obsessed with pork rinds?" The man shrugged. "No idea. I guess he just likes them." Another villager poked his head out of a doorway. "Does this mean he doesn't want the pork rinds?" The first man called back "I dunno!" He turned to Jagi. "Do you like pork rinds?" Jagi yelled. "ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN PORK RINDS!" And the second guy squeaked and hid back in his hut. "Everything you talk about is pork rinds, pork rinds, PORK RINDS! WHAT THE HELL IS A PORK RIND ANYWAY?!" Jagi cried, causing the first villager to hop slightly backwards, startled. "I don't even know, man! I don't live here anyway!" The first guy started sobbing. "I don't even know why I'm here!" Jagi stood in awkward silence for a moment, before sighing and walking away. "Help me figure this out, man!" The man sobbed, only to be ignored by the moderately confused Jagi.

While he walked, Jagi decided to figure the whole thing out. Something didn't add up. The man had said that a man with seven scars had come to the town and terrorized the place, then left with the threat of taking their pork rinds. Then, Jagi came to town days later, and they thought it was him. The first man couldn't have been Kenshiro, because Ken wouldn't terrorize a town. And it couldn't have been Jagi, because he had gotten there days later. So who the hell... Was there another man with seven scars?

His speculation was interrupted by the sudden feeling of being watched. He looked around, seeing nothing. He couldn't hear anything over the constant flapping sound... What?!

He whipped around, raising his gun just barely in time to block a knife that would have otherwise hit him in the neck. He barely saw anything through the intense dust storm that was just now starting to settle down. He could make out a figure somewhere in front of him, but nothing else. The two stared at each other through the thick sheet of dust, until the wind began to die down and the dust all settled. The person seemed shocked to see Jagi clearly. "I thought you were... Are you the man with seven scars?" The now-revealed-to-be-female figure asked. On any other day, Jagi would have replied "Yeah" And shot the person in the face. But since this was turning out to be a rather trippy kind of day, he sighed and said "One of them, yes." The woman eyed him suspiciously. "The one who wanted the pork rinds?" She asked."I don't know what a pork rind even is." He replied. "Me neither, but some guy at that town back there said a man with seven scars wanted his pork rinds, and for me to deal with it." Jagi sighed and leaned on a nearby boulder. "That town is full of idiots." The woman laughed. "I guessed so. So... who are you, anyway?" Under his mask, Jagi smiled a rather goofy smile. "MAH NAME BE JAGI!"


End file.
